


Almost as Sweet as You.

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthdays, F/F, Imagine meeting at a cupcake bakery, MeetCute, omgcpwomenfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Birthdays are special for Camilla. She ran around celebrating everyone's birthdays and organising parties so much that half the time she forgot her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this a few days ago for day one but it ended up being day three due to organisational problems! I hope you all enjoy it.

Birthdays are special for Camilla. She ran around celebrating everyone's birthdays and organising parties so much that half the time she forgot her own. It was December first, right between the busy period of Thanksgiving and Christmas, and now finals week. Luckily she doesn't have tournaments around that time otherwise it'd be a near disaster. So sometimes people forget she has a birthday or think it's in the summer and then by the time it's summer they've forgotten about her not having a birthday in the winter. It's difficult sometimes. She doesn't really mind it. Her family and close friends always remember and that's what's really important. Her third year of university she decides she'll buy herself a cupcake at the hipster bakery that everyone raves about near campus.

That's where she meets Lardo.

The girl behind the counter is about five foot even and can barely see over the cupcake display which Camilla finds endlessly endearing. She's cute too with her hair tied in two buns and paint splattered jeans.

"What can I do for you today?"

"What's cooking good-looking?" She wanted to facepalm immediately after saying it and knew her face was bright red already.

The girl behind the counter snorted.

"It's Larissa. Do you want me to name all of the cupcakes?"

"Uh. No. Sorry."

There was a small awkward pause.

"Which ones are gluten-free though?"

"Strawberry Matcha, Double Chocolate and Blueberry."

Larissa had clearly repeated that list a number of times a day. Camilla decided on the Strawberry Matcha cupcake and a green tea latte to eat in. Really, she just wanted to hit on the cupcake girl and watch her work. Maybe she'd get the courage to talk to her when no one was in. She felt guilty about hitting on her while she worked. As she sat at her table she peeked up at her, watching her work the espresso machine for another order.

The girl, Larissa, looked up at her at the wrong moment and winked.

Camilla blushed again.

She put her nose in the book she brought with her to study. She was so embarrassed to be caught staring at her. 

During a quiet period, while Camilla was still sipping her latte Larissa sat in the chair across from her. She felt a little intimidate at first because she could see the nape undercut with a lotus shaved in at the back of her neck now. This girl was way cooler than Camilla could hope to be. But somehow here she was.

“You’re not in here much. What’s the special occasion?”

Camilla was a little embarrassed to be in the cafe by herself on her birthday but it was better than lying.

“Oh, you know. Birthday cupcake and all.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Larissa’s eyes were just about popping out of her head.

“No. I thought I’d treat myself.”

“No party or birthday cake from a friend or something?”

“They’re all so busy. This is just enough for me.” Camilla was a pretty simple girl. Nothing got her too shook up.

“No way. I can’t allow that. We’re going to have you a party.” Larissa already had her phone out and was texting away.

“No, no. That’s too much fuss. You don’t even know me!” She tried to push Larissa’s phone away from her to no avail.

“Too late. It’s done.”

Camilla put her head on the table and groaned quietly.

“You do celebrate birthdays, right?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Cool. Kegster tonight then. In the meantime, I finish in half an hour and then we’ll go outfit shopping.”

And sure enough as soon as Larissa finished cleaning up they left and went shopping. Over the course of the afternoon they became fast friends. Camilla found a gorgeous cocktail dress which Larissa swooped in last minute to buy with her own snapback and a crop top. 

Camilla was charmed immediately.

She was less charmed when she entered the dirty, ramshackle frat house with huge men surrounding them. 

“SURPRISE!” One of the particularly massive men shouted from his position behind the couch. Everyone around then rolled their eyes.

“I told her we were throwing a party, Holster.” Larissa kept walking through the lounge room into the kitchen and Camilla followed obediently. When they got to the kitchen Larissa turned around and presented a gorgeous cake with ‘Happy Birthday!!!” written on it in baby blue icing. 

“How did you even get it made in time?”

“Bitty bakes.” As if this answer made any sense at all.

“Do you have a weird name too?”

“Lardo.” 

Which sounded kind of like an insult? But Camilla wasn’t sure. Maybe it was a badge of honour to have a weird name.

“And that’s cool?”

“Sure. Shitty usually gives people their hockey names but I think Milli will suit you just fine.”

It was weird but Camilla felt instantly accepted into the house and their group. She liked the feeling.

“Alright, Lardo. What do we need to do for a proper birthday in your eyes?”

“Get wasted and make better friends.”

Camilla grinned as she took her first shot and didn’t stop smiling through a night of chatting, drinking and beer pong. Her smile held out until she kissed Lardo on the roof at the end of the night.

She was pretty sure it was the best twenty-first birthday anyone had ever had.


End file.
